


No Name Yet

by MarkedClassified



Category: Short Stories for the Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedClassified/pseuds/MarkedClassified
Summary: Work in progress. Should I continue it?





	No Name Yet

1  
Click.  
I opened the door of my apartment. Long days always welcome a quiet end. I set my keys and backpack down on the kitchen table and kicked off my shoes, picking up the tv remote and turning it on. What should I watch? Hm, should I rewatch Planet Earth? Or start Planet Earth II? I love that voice actor, his voice is like smooth silk.  
I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge, pulling out a beer. Not very good, but it does the job. I glance at the clock on the microwave. 8:42. Perfect time to become one with the couch. I wonder what Planet Earth II is gonna be abo-

2  
A pair of rubber gloves reaches into a soap-filled sink and pulls out a plate. A radio is on in the background playing some kind of older station. After the plate is finished being scrubbed it is put into a stainless steel dishwasher. Another dish, then some utensils. The gloves come off and the hands clean up the soap, then close the dishwasher. 

3  
-ut?  
I focus my eyes on the clock on the microwave as my empty hand searches for something to grab onto. What the fuck was that? I looked at the clock and it read 8:51.  
Sitting down on the couch I think about what I just saw. Was it a dream? Washing dishes…what kind of dream is that? Maybe it’s the alcohol. I look down and remember I have yet to open the bottle of beer in my hand. No, that’s not it. Oh, I know. The complete exhaustion I’m feeling right now. Why do I have to go to work again? I’ll die, that’s why. No job, no money. No money, nothing. What a cycle. I look down at my hands and something clicks. Those hands, they were too small to be mine.

4  
I step onto the subway the next morning and snag the last empty seat. Full at 7am, damn. Don’t you people have somewhere else to be on a Tuesday? My head sways back and fourth along with the subway car, and I’m lulled into a haze. So many people, it’s so warm in here. Maybe if I just shut my eyes for a bit, I’ll be okay. My eyes close and I fall asleep.

5  
Trees. Heavy breathing. Legs pumping, carrying a weight up a steep hill. Their goal is to reach the top. A hand reaches out to grab a nearby tree for stability but the eyes see a large bug on the attached arm. Another hand comes into view and kills it.  
Crunch.  
The second hand wipes off the remains and carries on up the hill, but finds more creatures along the way. Bugs to small rodents; all are relieved of life.  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.


End file.
